Jump Force
Jump Force is the stat that determines the height that you can jump, along with your flight speed. It increases your fly speed every time you train your jump force. (Flight speed cap is 1000) The height you jump caps out at 500, unlike Movement Speed and flight speed. After this, you will not be able to jump higher, you will only increase your flight speed. If you hear someone talking about "JF", it's an acronym for Jump Force. Weights Similar to speed, you can use weight to increase jump power faster. The weights are unlocked in the 2nd Main Quest * (2x) 100 LB - 9k Jump Force needed to use. ( White weights) * (5x) 1 TON - 275k Jump Force needed to use. (Yellow weights) * (10x) 10 TON - 2M Jump Force needed to use. (Blue weights) * (20x) 100 TON - 12M Jump Force needed to use. (Red weights) Trivia *Strangely, despite the fact that the power is Jump Force, which requires your legs, the icon for this is a very muscular arm. *There was a glitch in which you can gain jump power and speed while being AFK. To perform this, the player must find any solid object and walk into it until they are doing a position abnormal to the standing position. (Patched) *There is currently an unpatched glitch allowing you to train your jump force with any weights, including ones you can't use yet. There are two methods to performing the glitch. The first requires that you talk to an NPC and then equip your selected weights in the middle of the dialogue. The second involves pressing CTRL to limit your speed/jump, equipping your desired weights, and pressing 2 immediately afterwards. Note that this method will not allow you to train movement speed. (Patched, Will kill or glitch player) *There is a glitch where if you fly up to the red god star and run off it at your full speed then put on 100 ton weights it’ll give you your times 20 movement speed if you can’t normally use them (Unpatched) *Even though you need less movement speed to use the weights, you need more jump force to be able to use them. *There is a glitch that lets you jump with weights that you normally cannot jump due to requirements. You first equip a weight you can train movement speed with and then press “Ctrl” to walk. You should be able to jump. (Patched) *There are 2 pumpkin stacks near Sath which gives you double jump force. The right pumpkin stack next to Sath seems to work better. Although it doesn’t give you double jump force, it reduces the time each stat being gained making it slightly faster. (Unpatched) Tips * If you press ctrl your player will not jump the full height there for it allowing you to jump more often. * You can glitch by going to the crystal under it but not directly under and put on weights you can use and jump and you should be jumping extremely fast and most of the time it will double your jump (Unpatched.) Category:Stats Category:Informations